Jeffrey upgrades the ElementalMobile
This is the sene where Jeffrey and several other team members add special upgrades to the ElementalMobile. Engines *Jaden: ....! You really wanna upgrade my car, bro? *Jeffrey: You bet. *Jaden: *smiles* Wow. Jeffrey. I don't know what to say. *Jeffrey: *smiles* No problem, bro. *Jaden: No seriously, bro. I wanna repay you for this. *Jeffrey: Hey. It's all right. *Jaden: Please? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, all right. I suppose i could use some help with this. *Jaden: Hm.... Now how can I repay you......... *smiles* I know. What's mine is yours, bro. Meaning that my car is now also yours. *Jeffrey: You mean it? *Jaden: Of coarse. Our two teams are one now. We've gotta share what we have. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, Jaden. This means a lot to me. *Jaden: Let's see if anyone else wants to help in this. *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Wanna help out Xion? *Xion: Yeah! *Aqua: *walks in* I would love to help you out too, dear. *Jeffrey: *blushes* Yeah? *Aqua: *hugs him from behind* Anything for my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles while blushing* Thanks, honey. *Weebo: I'm willing to offer my assistance, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Thank you, Weebo. (Everyone arrives at the garage) *Jeffrey: Alright eveyone. Let's get to work. *Jaden: Right. (opens the hood to the ElementalMobile) *Jeffrey: Okay. Now let's see... *Weebo: I've got the blueprints right here, Jeffrey. *shows them on her monitor* *Jeffrey: *looks at them* Sweet. A good thing to start is a weapon system. Just to give the ElementalMobile a fighting chance. *Nails: What will you need, boss? *Jeffrey: There's some blueprints for a spaceship laser i once got in my lab. Could you and Weebo get them for me please? *Nails: Got it. *(Nails and Weebo leave) *Jeffrey: All right. Hm... *Alexis: What tools will you need? *Jeffrey: A wrench for starters. *Jaden: *gives him a wrench* *Jeffrey: Thanks. *(then they began to work on the ElementalMobile) *Jeffrey: *holding out his hand* Laser pen. *Aqua: *holds it behind her back and smirks* *Jeffrey: ...? Aqua? *Aqua: *smirking* Trade ya. *Jeffrey: Uh, okay. *Aqua: *smiles* Kiss me. *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Aqua on the lips* *Aqua: *smiles and gives him the laser pen* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Love you, hon. *Aqua: *smiles* Love you too, dear. *Xion: *smiles too* *Jeffrey: *uses the laser pen to put some wires* *Jaden: *looks at an odd looking engine* So, this engine you made will allow the car to travel underwater? *Jeffrey: That's right, and the one next to it will allow the car to travel in space. *Jesse: How you're able to build all this stuff, I'll never know. *Meowth: You'd be surprised what Jeffrey can create in his spare time. *Jeffrey: Can you help me with this? *Jaden: Sure. *(Jaden helps Jeffrey carry the first engine in the hood of the car) *Jeffrey: Good. That's one engine. Now for the another one. *Jaden: Geez... Did you have to make them heavy? *Jeffrey: Sorry, bro. *(Jaden helps Jeffrey carry the second engine in the hood of the car) *Jeffrey: Phew. Okay. *Beetles: Now to hook them up? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *(Jeffrey accidentally closes the hood of the car with Weebo in it) *Weebo: *bangs on the hood* Jeffrey?!? HELP!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!! *Jeffrey: ...! What the-?! *opens the hood of the car* Weebo, what were you doing in there? *Weebo: *sarcastically* Flirting with one of your engines. *Jeffrey: Sorry about that. *Jaden: Are you even paying attention? *Jeffrey: Guess I'm a little tired. Bubbleman SubPod *(Jeffrey is in his lab sitting in a chair trying to think of a new idea.) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Weebo: *floats over to him* Jeffrey. You've been sitting in that chair for nearly an hour and a half, Jeffrey. *shows the time on her monitor* Do you know what time it is? *Jeffrey: Sorry, Weebo. I just can't help thinking lately. *Weebo: About what? *Jeffrey: About giving the ElementalMobile a new upgrade. Trouble is, i have no idea on what sorta upgrade i should make. *Weebo: A bit in a block are we? *shows Steve from Blues Clues in his thinking chair and says "Let's think".* *Jeffrey: *chuckles* You might say that. Since the car's based on Jaden's Elemental Heroes, I've looked up the cards on the computer for ideas. But i haven't come up with anything yet. *Weebo: Hmmmm. What would the car also need that would be beneficial. It already has a jet, space and underwater mode. *Jeffrey: Well, there could be times we won't need the car. That's what I'm having trouble with. *Weebo: You're suggesting an additional means of transportation for the team? *Jeffrey: Well, yeah...in a way. *Weebo: It all depends on the situation we'd be in, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* ...!! Like if...we decided to go to Atlantica. And we didn't have the car or used magic to get around that time. *thinks again* We would need something like...a submarine!! *Weebo: ...! *shows Gru saying "Lightbulb" on her monitor* That's it!!! *Jeffrey: Perfect! *Weebo: Remember when you told me about something you and Milo faced called the Leviathan? *Jeffrey: Yeah? *Weebo: Might I recommend a something like a pod for the ElementalMobile just like the ones used against the Leviathan? *shows one on her monitor* *Jeffrey: A subpod? *smiles* Not a bad idea. *Weebo: Looks like I helped you get out of your block. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I owe you one, Weebo. *Weebo: *shows Bashful dwarf blushing on her monitor* *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Weebo: Shall we get to work on the blueprints? * Trivia * Category:Scenes in Adventures